Undercover
by Entwife Incognito
Summary: A tag for the 6x14 Gray Water promo. Born of fun on Twitter with JanesScarf, teresa pajama, Nude Jane and nakedlisbon. A bit of undercover fun. Probably would never happen but it's fun to fantasize. Warning: Adult sexual activity. If you don't like that stuff, don't read this! Disclaimer: I own nothing about The Mentalist.
1. Jane's Scarf

_**A/N For JanesScarf on Twitter. I asked for a lock of his Gentlemen Only-soaked fringe and he asked payment in writing. So here it is. Just a bit of fun.**_

Jane had fallen asleep on the expensive white couch. Lisbon had never seen him look so beautiful, blond hair in mussy curls like a fallen angel. Something about seeing him like this, and only the two of them undercover in this strange house with all the beautiful art and furnishings, so elegant. And fallen Jane, her shabby, unkempt lost angel. He had fallen again on that island and still hadn't found his way.

Maybe it was the silken red pajamas that covered her, painted her entire body in the rich color of passion. The way they felt on her naked skin. The color always in the periphery of her vision, reflecting red shadows into all the white she passed. Making her hands look like milk. Or the sound and feel of all that red rustling against her thighs.

Maybe it was her sexy dress earlier in the evening, short and perfect for her form, her legs tricked out in heels and her breasts popping the cleavage in the strappy bodice.

Maybe it was the scent of Jane as she sat next to him, drinking white wine, closer than they had ever been, more naked than she had ever been in his presence. He smelled warm and not just from the wine. The natural oil of his skin, his shampoo, a clean soap, all of it drifted under his Gentlemen Only, the scent of Jane tantalizing her as she had sat calmly, forced not to show it. She could have set her leg over his thigh. What would he have done? Put his arm over it and curled his hand under her calf? Brushed it absently with his graceful, straight fingers? Run them lightly up her thigh to . . . ?

Maybe it was the expensive scarf, tossed so carelessly around Jane's neck. One article of clothing put him undercover as an elegant man, something essential in him no matter what he put on.

Whatever was causing her blood to heat, she was already over the tipping point. She pulled the throw from the back of the couch and floated it over him in one flowing movement, letting it drop to cover him and smoothed it into place. His scarf hung loose, barely wrapping his neck. If she could just pull the short end quietly through . . . there! Bringing it straight to her face with both hands, Lisbon inhaled deeply and immediately moistened the vibrant red silk between her legs. Wrapping it around her neck, she walked swiftly to her lush undercover bedroom. There was a massive dressing mirror on the wall opposite the raised giant bed.

In the mirror, in the low light of the room, she could view herself from tip to toe, blood red, milk white and the navy slithering serpent of a scarf wrapping her neck. She unbuttoned her top, pushing it open to her sides and letting the ends of the scarf drape her bare skin. Gently pulling and releasing, she made the soft, thready yarns travel her breasts, raising gooseflesh and her nipples at the same time. She tweaked them through the material, shrugged out of the top completely and let the material do its serpent's dance around her torso, sending chills throughout her body as it roamed her shoulders and one end dropped to her hips in back, the fringes tickling the tops of her generous firm ass. Catching the other end as she let it drop, Lisbon savored the friction as the scarf rode the silk, warming her bottom as it slithered along, vibrating her flesh.

The woman in the mirror had a thick fall of dark wavy hair, deep eyes, flushed cheeks and red lips. Her mouth parted as her passion mounted. Lisbon imagined Jane kissing the cherry stones of her nipples and pinched them as he might nip them, gasping at the things he might do, all the while swirling his scent around her. She groaned, something deep within calling for more. Lowering the blood red silk from her hips, she let it drop to the floor and stepped out.

Her short silky curls caught in the threads as she let the navy serpent travel lower, seeking the buttery flesh of her inner thighs. But she made him pay for that lusty trip with her own lust, forcing him a little deeper to wet his tongue as she cried out, letting him slake his thirst before traveling to the naked mounds of her ass.

Now either unable or unwilling to stand, Lisbon ran to the bed and tore down the bedclothes, sliding in, covering herself and holding the scarf to her face with one hand while the other hand satisfied a deeper need that left her gasping, almost sobbing at the end. She and the serpent fell asleep.

Jane woke in the wee hours. Lisbon had covered him, tucked him in! He didn't remember falling asleep. It must have been the wine. He got up, wandering to find a bathroom and then missed his "disguise." Where was that scarf? Not on the floor, the sofa or tangled in the throw. Lisbon must have tucked it away for him when she settled him for the night. He settled back on the couch, tossed the throw on himself, and fell asleep.

In the morning, when Jane came out of his shower, the throw was folded on the back of the couch, and his scarf was folded nicely on the coffee table. Ah! She _had _taken care of it for him! There was a knock at the door.

"Showtime, Lisbon!" He tossed the scarf loosely around his neck. It seemed changed, different.

"Coming!" she shouted from down a hallway and hurried into the room.

"Did you wash this scarf?" That couldn't be it. It was really no different from yesterday, just with a top note of something . . . womanly that stomped the accelerator of his heart. And cinnamon, like Lisbon.

"No. Just . . . uh, straightened it out and folded it up." He looked slightly flushed and suddenly Lisbon reflected his coloring in her own cheeks.

Just from Lisbon handling it? Watching her carefully, he knew she was hiding something, but there was no time to ferret it out. The marks were at the door!


	2. Lisbon's Pajamas

_**A/N Lisbon's pajamas wanted their due, and several readers asked what happened when Jane found out what Lisbon had done with his scarf. So here's a double drabble for teresa_pajama, to balance the undercover picture. Just another bit of fun.**_

"You did laundry?"

"These pajamas. I wanted to wear them again tonight. I love them. They do something to me."

They did, indeed! Jane stole endless glances at them, admired how their shimmer accented her every curve and valley. They draped her like a veil of luminous captured water, tinted by hidden light, glimmering red and clinging as her tiny bare feet padded around the room. She was an exotic goddess of passion, painted red from neck to wrist to ankle for a fertility festival, and he wished he could oblige. Styled for a deceptive modesty, they highlighted everything they pretended to hide.

It was when Jane removed his scarf after everyone had cleared from the house that he noticed something. One end of the scarf was scented differently than the other. Tangy. Musky. It must have fallen in something.

Lisbon turned and froze, unsure what to do as he sniffed curiously at each end. He looked at her, staring at him like a stunned doe, cheeks as red as the silk she wore, her mouth open to vent the heat that seemed to be flushing through her body. Guilty! Embarrassed! Of what? Her eyes were fixated on the ends of the scarf that Jane wafted in front of his nose.

Jane lowered one hand and let go of the scarf end while he used the other to slowly point the other in her direction, bobbing fringe at her as his hand stirred the air. He brought the end to his nose again.

Without moving her head, her eyes darted, saw him looking at her and darted away. She turned stiffly, slow because she couldn't think what to do next. All she could think was, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god. She aimed for the kitchen, always a good move. Wait! An idea! She hurried back to the living room where Jane still stood contemplating the scent of the scarf.

"Does it need to be washed? Here, let me have it, I'll throw it in with a few of my things to make a load." She held out her hand.

Jane pulled the scarf away as if Lisbon would try to snatch the soft garment from him. "No! I like it! I've almost got it figured out." Now his eyes darted to her. "It smells like . . .

a woman! A woman scented with cinnamon!

"Well give it to me, then, I'll wash it. You obviously don't want to go around smelling like a woman."

"Lisbon? What did you do with my scarf? It was gone when I woke up. Then it reappeared when I came out from my shower. Folded nicely and scented like . . . you?"

"Don't talk crazy, Jane. I'm sorry to have disturbed you by handling it. Just give me the scarf and I'll wash it."

"No!" He wafted the fringes in front of his nose again, turning a deep pink.

Lisbon matched his blush with a furious one of her own. She should have just thrown that darn scarf in the wash without asking! What did Jane say? Better to seek forgiveness than permission! In the hurry of the morning she forgot about it until she straightened the bed and found it between the sheets. She couldn't detect anything wrong with it and rushed to leave it, folded, where Jane could find it after his shower. Denial. Absolute denial. There was no other way, no matter how he would try to trap and corner her.

"Whatever. But go somewhere else and sniff, will you?" She turned to go back to the kitchen, feigning indifference.

Before she could take a step, Jane arched the scarf over her head and anchored it against her back, pulling her towards him. "Lisbon. You've been naughty with my scarf."

"I don't know what you're talking about. Do you want it washed or not?"

"Oh, never. I doubt I'll ever wash it again." He pulled her closer. "What is it you liked so much about it?"

"All right! I slept with it. Like a teddy bear. I'm in a strange house and a strange bed and I couldn't sleep. The scarf smelled like you and it helped me get to sleep."

"What's been done to this scarf is what you did to your teddy bears?" His grin was inviting, almost touching her and she was awash in his scent, succumbing to it. So familiar. So comforting. It calmed her. And excited her.

"Yes . . . No! I don't know what you mean."

Tossing the scarf over the back of the couch, Jane put his hands on her shoulders, feeling the red silk, sliding his hands slowly to her wrists. He pulled her closer as he ran them over her back, feeling the lithe columns of muscle supporting her spine in the valley between. Anywhere he touched silk as they pressed her hidden flesh, his hands warmed, her hot skin flashing through the fabric like it wasn't there.

"You know, I like these pajamas, too. Exquisite thing, silk. And red. It's like an invitation."

Lisbon murmured through her parted lips but didn't stir or pull away. "I'm not inviting you anywhere."

"No. Of course not. It's these pajamas. So wayward, so suggestive. So . . . you. No wonder you like them. No wonder _I_ like them. " His hands roved her sides now, her waist, the tops of her hips, red silk everywhere.

"Stop touching me."

It was a half-hearted command, but he obeyed it.

She lasted about two beats. "No! That's all right. You can touch me. If you want."

"Oh, I want." He rested a hand on her belly and the other on the small of her back, turning her. Soon he was roaming every delicate place, front and back, disturbing the silk as he moved, rippling the veil of red water until she was undulating with him. He knelt in front of her and put his open mouth at the apex of her thighs, letting out a long warm breath. He heard Lisbon moan somewhere above him and drew in her scent, letting it tumble in his nostrils and over his tongue. Oh, yes. No mistaking that wonderful scent. A match for his scarf. This was an adventurous woman!

"It seems we each find comfort and pleasure in the scent of one another, Teresa."

She looked calmly at him, eyes dilated, small white teeth delicately pinching her lip. "I wouldn't be surprised."

Bending close, he smiled to see Lisbon turn her face up to him to catch his kiss. "What do you say we share that big bed and we'll both relax tonight?"

"I say . . . yes."

They walked to the bedroom for the night, each with thoughts of their arms full of each other, lying together, safe, loved and cared for. There was an awful lot of other satisfying activity before that ever came to pass, but someone looking in on them in the wee hours would only see the two deeply asleep in each others arms and two small pools of red silk on the carpet.


	3. Naked Jane

_**A/N For Nude_Jane on Twitter.**_

**Naked Jane**

Lisbon stirred in the big bed, still really asleep, cracking her eyelids just enough to see what time of day it might be. Still dark. Strange room. Was she dreaming she was awake? Oh, yeah. She and Jane were undercover. Closing her eyes again, she instinctively started to roll toward the warmth next to her. Maybe the sun was shining on that part of the bed? What was that sound, so soft? Snuffling? She cracked her eyes again to see who – or what – she dreamed was in the room. Because she knew she was alone. Turning towards the warmth and the sound, Patrick Jane's sleeping face came into soft focus, wild curls standing out from his head and the most sweet and innocent look one could imagine under those closed little half-moon lashes. What a nice little dream. She closed her eyes and hoped she'd dream even more.

More snuffling, followed by a long sigh and a little sniff. Lisbon opened her eyes wide, a bit miffed because she didn't want a dream so vivid that it woke her. Oh my god! It was Jane, not a dream! He was in bed with her! Had they . . . ? She surveyed her body by sense. A bite on her shoulder for sure. Nips and bites on her boobs? Sore hip muscles. Oh my god! The flesh between her legs was hot, swollen, a bit raw and very squishy. They had done it all right. And by the feel of her body, they had done it good! And probably several times. She licked her lips. Raw and swollen, too. What had she been doing with her mouth? Surely this wasn't from kissing. Okay, time to take a minute and review just what was in her now waking memory.

But her eyes lit again on his sleeping angel's face. She was unlikely to see this again. The sheet lay loosely over his body. Maybe she could take just a minute, if she was careful not to wake him, and survey what she could not remember from the dark.

Sitting up very quietly, Lisbon took hold of the sheet and pulled it slowly by the hem, uncovering a naked Jane a little at a time. His skin was exquisite, so pink and alive. His arms were long and sleek, curled to his broad chest for warmth, large hands clasped and tucked under the chin. His shoulders so muscular, his entire torso looked very powerful viewed without the disguise of clothing. She pulled the sheet a little further and watched his chest narrow to his waist and hip and suddenly relived his arms grasping her tight, pinning her in place so that his narrow hips could jack hammer into her body. Such a satisfying pummeling! Lisbon licked her lips. She wanted to see all of him!

Slipping from the bed like a soft breeze, she rounded to the other side and stood behind him. Jane hadn't twitched; his breathing hadn't hitched. She pulled the sheet lightly off the rest of him, uncovering even his feet. So lovely. Big and white with long graceful toes. They looked almost as graceful as his fingers, and that was saying a lot!

Her pleased eyes traveled up his slender legs to the firm round muscles of his ass. When had she ever seen anything so round and pink, so succulent on a grown man? Never. It was a man's version of a baby's butt. She was just reaching to fondle him when Jane turned onto his back. He sighed and smacked his lips softly, but did not wake. Lisbon stared at his male flesh, full and lying on his belly, risen for the morning. It was heavy and straight, the head full and round. She suddenly felt what it was like to have him plunging ferociously inside her. He looked a little red, too, the skin dry from too much wet and too much friction. The two rounds below were close to his body. More beautiful pink.

His belly looked soft and nicely fleshed, not hard, but a great pillow for her head when she—well . . . she had done that, hadn't she. He was comfortable there. Following the lines to his chest, she saw small dark nipples that looked like miniature fancy chocolates and her mouth watered, wanting to taste them. When she looked at his face, her small tongue was out, licking her lips. Jane was looking at her.

"Uh. I . . . uh."

"No explanation necessary. " He sat up, gently took her arms in his hands, tugged hard to fling her into the air and over his body to land, flop! next to him. Lisbon squealed and laughed as she flew, arms and legs spread wide like a child, and belly-flopped onto the mattress, giggling.

"But, now it's my turn to look at you!"


	4. Naked Lisbon

_**A/N For nakedlisbon on Twitter.**_

**Naked Lisbon**

"I want you to watch me look at you."

Lisbon cocked her head. That didn't exactly make sense. She opened her mouth and Jane put a finger to her lips to stop her from speaking. "Shhhhh. You'll see."

He touched her everywhere with his fingertips, starting with her hair. Quietly, she watched his eyes as they looked wherever his fingers touched. He traced her eyebrows and her cheekbones, then feathered her lashes when she closed her eyes for him. When he crooked a finger under her chin, tilting her face up, Lisbon opened her eyes to find the little sea green lights of his eyes looking at her, smiling softly. His thumbs brushed her lips and seemed to savor their plumpness as his fingers slipped across her cheeks and traced her jaw. He skimmed her collarbones on the way to her breasts, flaring his fingers across their fullness and then underneath to lift and sample their weight, thumbing the nipples lightly, smiling and licking his lips when they hardened.

His hands could nearly wrap her entire arm and he ran them down to her tiny wrists and small hands, lifting the fingers one by one, so small, so fragile to look at but, he knew, so strong in fact. Balling his knuckles, he used them to stroke her palms, back and forth, back and forth, so gently, her relaxed fingers sliding on the tops of his hands.

He slid to her thighs and ran the length of her limbs, swirling his palms on her knees and watching her respond almost as if it tickled, drawing her legs up. He captured one and then the other, sliding her calves and handling her feet, separating and fondling the tiny toes. He warmed the soles by fitting them easily in each hand, then stroked them softly until Lisbon was panting and could no longer keep her eyes open. She felt her core soften and swell for him as her thighs relaxed and opened a little. He brushed the silky hair on her mound in acknowledgement and said, "Open your eyes."

When she did, he turned her to her stomach and explored her shoulders and back, skipped to the backs of her thighs and behind her knees, which were ticklish, too. He brushed them with a firmer touch and she relaxed. Starting on her hips and bottom, he seemed to mold and caress every surface several times over, somehow taking a lot of ache out of the muscles. Her hips were so full, yet so petite, and formed the most lovely bottom he could wish to look at.

Lisbon sighed. She hadn't noticed when he'd stopped, but turned to her side to face him when she finally realized he no longer had his hands on her. He was watching her patiently. She could see that everything male about him strained for her, rigid, ready for her. The skin still looked slightly chafed.

"You look a little raw."

"I'm fine."

He pulled her close into his arms and kissed down the center line to her soft belly, the scent of her night reaching him. "Mmmmmm. You smell like delicious old love!" Using his fingers he parted her, so delicately because she was swollen, hot and too pink, even though wet and ready for him. "I think you're a little raw, too."

"I'm fine."

Then he smiled, raised his face to hers and started a sensuous kiss, filling his mouth and tongue gently with her swollen lips. They both winced a little on joining, but nothing would stop them, so they moved slowly and treated each other very gently, as if they loved one another. After completion, they lay in one another's arms, she fondling his cheek and ear, he petting her side until they fell asleep.


	5. The Orgy

**The Orgy**

Daylight poured its full dazzle on the bed before the pair awoke again. As soon as Lisbon saw Jane's eyes open, saw how they lit when they took her in, a rampage of heat as real as her flesh roared through her body. She gasped and he saw her eyes dilate in nanoseconds, right before she landed in his arms, kissing him with kittenish sounds in her throat that made him dizzy, his blood rushing to other parts immediately.

Jane pulled her close, desperate to feel her hot skin on his, relishing her wiggle as she tried to get closer, too. "Oh, Lisbon," was all he could manage as her legs wedged between his. He wrapped his legs around hers and thrust his hips against her, fully engorged and willing to take her that way, happy to spill everything he was on her belly.

But Lisbon had other ideas. She pushed on Jane, making it clear she wanted him to roll to his back and he obliged, releasing his hold on her legs. Scrambling on top of him, she sat straddled on the top of his thighs, petting his cock with a smooth hand, words of admiration and lust that sent Jane nearly over the edge. As Lisbon elevated her hips and prepared to take him, Jane saw glistening red and winced for her.

"You're too raw!" he called, but he was too late.

She gave a little scream and a whimper, jumping off of him. Her face was a moue of want and frustration. When she lay back, she opened her legs as if to cool and dry the parts that hurt and desired in equal measure. She pressed both hands hard into her belly above the mons and groaned, trying to distract herself from the discomfort and calm herself down. A few tears leaked from the corners of her eyes.

Petting her breasts so lightly, Jane tried to soothe her with his voice, telling her it would be all right in a minute, that they'd have to wait but it would be worth it.

"Noooo, I want you!"

He couldn't help but smile as her words traveled up his spine like liquid fire. She was aching for him and the sizzle of his balls told him that he wanted Lisbon just as badly. "Okay, okay." He kissed her wet cheek. "Maybe we can make it better. Just wait for me here."

Jane returned with soft wet cloths, one with mild soap, and a towel, a small jar in his other hand. "Here, lift up," he said as he patted her side. He lodged a towel underneath her hips and spread her knees wide apart.

When he set a cloth on her chafed skin she hissed, then moaned as the warmth soothed her. "Ohhhh, that feels better."

He washed her, rinsed her off and put a mild cream on the affected skin. Taking the towel from underneath and setting it aside with the other things, he pushed her legs open again. "Let everything dry now." He leaned over to kiss her and went into the bathroom to do the same thing for himself.

When he returned to the bedroom, Lisbon was basking in sunlight, eyes closed and legs still open. So beautiful with her hair aglow, her skin milky roses dusted with delicious freckles everywhere and sprawled open to him, aiming that part of herself into a sunbeam. He wanted to kiss her there, kiss every inch of her, plunge into her until they both screamed in release.

She stirred and opened her eyes. "Thank you."

Picking up Lisbon's red silk pajamas from the floor, Jane held them out to her. "Here. Put some clothes on."

"But—"

"No. Come on. You'll feel better."

Lisbon pointed. "_He _doesn't want my clothes on."

Jane looked down at his prominent hard-on, then back at Lisbon. "Yes. Well, you should know that bad boy is narcissistic and has his own interests in mind, not yours. He can be difficult to manage, so I wouldn't tease him if I were you."

"You dress me." Her eyes were two little green embers.

Jane saw that she had no intention of cooperating with him. He would make her see the sense of it. The pajamas would feel good to her. Heaven knew they felt wonderful as an offering in his hand. He scrunched the fabric and shook it in front of her as an indication to comply. She didn't. "All right then, little miss. Sit up and I'll dress you."

As soon as she'd put her arms through the sleeves, Lisbon leaned in to take bad boy into her hand. He was semi-hard but lengthened and filled her hand immediately, pushing her fingers apart as it gained girth. It was wonderful to feel his flesh come to life in her hand!

"Unnhh!" Jane finished the last button on her top, then leaned back to watch what she was doing to him with her hand. Just the sight of those small fingers and their beautifully shaped and painted nails was enough to give in to her.

She cupped her palm over the head, squeezed and started to rotate her hand.

"Ah!" Grabbing her arm, he pulled her hand away. He could feel his pounding heart shake his rigid flesh. He pushed her legs to hang from the mattress, stood up and slipped the bottoms of her pajamas over her feet. Pulling her to stand, he whisked them to her waist and pushed her gently back down.

Reaching for him again as he bobbed enticingly in her face, her mouth opened and he felt her heat on the head of his cock. A hand grasping her shoulder, he pulled away. If she persisted, his brain would shut down and his balls take over. He watched as she slouched back, resting on her hands and opened her legs, cocking her head and staring at him, all coquette. All that red silk, a rippling film over her entire body! He bent his head to bury his face in it, suffused in her warmth and her clean scent.

Lisbon opened her legs wider and jutted her hips towards him. Breathing out, he heated everything, then closed his mouth over it. She moaned and let her head drop back as Jane started to lick and mouth her through the silk.

"Where's your scarf?"

A muffled question vibrated against her.

"Get your scarf and put it on. Hurry!" Her face was bright and damp and her head lolled on a shoulder.

It felt painful to try to engage his brain enough to remember where he had left it. "Now?"

"Get it! Hurry!"

This woman certainly liked to be in control! Stopping him in the middle of everything after he had tried to prevent it in the first place! Gripping himself, he groaned and looked at her, but she didn't even open her eyes, knowing she would be obeyed. Jane ran to get the scarf and was back in a few seconds with it around his neck. He wondered how a serpent of navy looked against his nude ivory skin. Lisbon handled it, squeezing it and rubbing it against his shoulders and neck as he resumed his lascivious task. The scarf felt so good, the way she plied it on him.

The silk at her center was soaking now, but he couldn't stop eating this enticing fruit with the red skin covering.

"Put it on me."

Jane laid his hard length on top of her silken sex and moved slowly back and forth.

"Unnnnhhh. That feels so good, but I meant put your scarf on me. Rub it all over.

He ducked his head as she removed it from his shoulders and draped it across her own, the fringes lapping her as he moved his head, resuming his long kiss. She unbuttoned her top and let it fall from her arms, snaking the soft yarns of the navy scarf on her chest and breasts, letting them fall to her belly. Her movements made Jane look at her. He stopped what he was doing to fondle her whole upper body with the scarf, making it peek and hide her nipples, kissing them lavishly when they were in view.

"Your pajama top—rub me with the silk."

She brought the material to his neck and shoulders, draping it and letting it fall like red water, cupping handfuls of it to his jaws and cheeks, then his ears. Letting out a loud groan, he gripped her waist and slid her onto the bed to lie down, slipping her pajama bottoms from her like a soft red breeze. He settled the scarf and the pajama bottoms between them, pools of pleasure to them both as he entered her with a strong thrust, making her cry out, but not in pain. Lisbon called for him to go deeper and deeper until finally he turned her over to take her from behind for the deepest penetration possible.

Red silk and the soft serpent rolled with her and Jane rubbed them both on her back. When he lowered them to her hips, she went wild, calling out his name and ramming him so hard he almost fell over. But he gripped her waist to pummel her, so impossibly hard that he thought his thrusting would injure her. Instead she came, rippling like silk inside, whispering an invitation to follow her as she lowered her shoulders and turned her head to gasp out the rhythm of her orgasm. He leaned over, his chest pressing her back as his arms caged her to the mattress, still plunging into her elevated hips. Moaning through her smile, the musical sound cut into a soft grunt every time he slammed his hips to hers. He loved the sounds she was making! Then he came, yelling, "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" as the sensation overwhelmed him, and he launched rockets of life into her over and over.

Finally he fell off, dragging her with him, still pressing a rhythm against her though he had fallen out and soaked them both. He kissed her neck and shoulders as he calmed down, her small hands tucked on his forearms, squeezing. "I love you, Teresa."

She turned to him, clinging with every inch of herself, wetting him with their juices as her legs held him tight. "I love you, too, Patrick."

Wrapped together, they kissed gently, red silk pajama and the soft navy serpent tangled with them, sleeping until their rumbling stomachs woke them for lunch.

**The End**


End file.
